Crossroads of Challenges
by AnnaAza
Summary: "The crossroads of destiny come with challenges, Prince Zuko." Iroh placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder and looked at Katara in the corner. "Some choices are hard to make, but end in happiness." Read this remake of "Crossroads of Destiny".
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, this is not an "Acts of Kindness" update-(readers boo and throw rotten tomatoes at me). But here's a new fanfic (though it's going to be short, only about three or four chapters). I just rewatched "CROD" and I was inspired to write this. Hope you don't think this is cliche! Please r&r!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own "ATLA".**

**CROSSROADS OF CHALLENGES**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Katara was limp as the Dai Li carried her out of the throne room. What had she done? Why hadn't she checked to see if it was really Suki she was talking to? Why didn't she run faster? Why-

Suddenly she realized something and all the blood drained from her body. The plans for the invasion. She had dropped them as she fell. And most likely, the Fire Nation princess had taken them. And looked at them. And now all their hard work would be ruined!

Katara bit back tears. What had she done?

The Dai Li went into an underground tunnel and Earthbended an entrance. They tossed Katara in, sealing the rock so she couldn't escape.

Katara, feeling the paralized sensation leave her body, jumped up and strted banging on the door. "Let me out!!"

She continued to scream, but no one came to her aid. Pacing around in a circle, she cursed her fate. If she could redo one thing in her life right now, she would rewind back to he tea shop and not rush over to the palace. Try to find help. Do something.

Hours seemed to pass. What was going to happened to Ba Sing Se now?

Suddenly a rumbling noise and light filtering in startled her. The rock entrance loner again, and two agents were tanding there. One was holding a young man with dark shaggy hair with his arms behind his back.

"You've got company." one sneered and threw the man down the ramp.

He rolled, bumping against the ground like a ball bouncing across a street, grunting in pain and startlement. He lay at Katara's feet and looked up.

Katara gasped in horror as she saw that familar scar in the darkness.

"Zuko!" she exclaimed, then glared down at Zuko. Why was he here? Was he going to torture her? Was he in league with Azula?

The prince kneeled in front of her, returning her hateful stare.

He turned around to look at the wall. He would not listen to the peasant. He was still seething about the trick. Everytime he was happy, Azula managed to destroy it! Why? Was this his so-called destiny? To be tormented for the rest of his pathtic life by his sister?

Katara clenched her fists. How dare he ignore her! After all he had done to them!

"Why did they throw you in here ??" she shouted accusingly. "Oh wait. Let me guess. It's a trap! So when Aang shows up to rescue me, you can finally have him in your little Fire Nation clutches!" Katara made claws as Zuko turned to look at her, but he turned back. He didn't respond.

She continued with her tirade. Why wasn't he saying anything?? She wanted to get a response out of him! She wanted to fight and have him exchange heated words in return. In frustration, she yelled, "You're a terrible person, you know that ?! Always following us, hunting the Avatar, trying to capture the world's last hope for peace!" Her boice turned bitter as she looked away from him scornfully. "But what do you care ? You're the Fire Lord's son. Spreading war and violence and hatred is in your blood!"

Zuko finally turned around, looking her in the eyes. He raised his head, and spoke with anger and defense. "You don't know what you're talking about."

Katara was furious. How could he be so naive, to think that the Fire Nation was innocent! They had ravaged, burned, tortured, hurt, raped, scarred, murdered, and wiped out hope in the world! Hell, they even started this damn war!

"I don't ?! Well how dare you! You have no idea what this war has put me through! Me personally!" tears began to leak out of her eyes and her voice quavered. She turned her back to Zuko and crouched down, bringing her knees up to her face. Katara placed her hand on her necklace, the one he took, the only token of her mother left. Kya, he mother, was dead. Gone forever because of this...demon's nation. She began to sob. "The Fire Nation took my mother away from me!"

_Please, Katara, don't cry! Not in front of him!_ She couldn't stop, crying sadly and bitterly. She had revealed one of the most private things about herself to Prince Zuko. She was weak. Burying her face in her arms, she cried, trying to stifle her sobs, but could not.

Zuko turned his head slowly and looked sadly at her. He knew the pain all too well of losing a mother. And this Water Tribe girl had opened up to him. She was sobbing.

Zuko's mind began to race on how he could play on this weakness, but he mentally shook his head, digusted at himself. How could he do that to her? He stared for a moment at her vulnerable form.

Zuko spoke softly, his eyes full of sorrow. "I'm sorry." The girl choked. "That's something we have in common." Now he had opened himself up to her, of all people. He wanted to comfort her, but he shoved the thought away. Where did that come from?

Katara stopped her crying. Zuko lost his mother? His voice held pain and emotion. He...understood?

She wiped a tear from her face and looked at Zuko. He continued to look back at her. Did she see gentleness in his eyes?

Katara stood up at the same time Zuko did. The Waterbender brought her feet together and looked down, ashamed.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you before." she apologized.

Zuko turned away. "It doesn't matter."

"It's just that, for so long now, whenever I would imagine the face of the enemy, it was your face." she confessed. Zuko grimaced and placed his fingertips on his scar. His rough, ugly, unfeeling scar.

"My face. I see." he mumured. Katara gasped slightly at the hurt in his voice. Who knew the Fire Prince could be wounded, hurt? He had always seemed untouchable and full of fire. Now...he looked almost sad.

Katara regretfully tried to fix her mistake. She gently assured him. "No, no, that's not what I meant."

Zuko replied in a rough timbre. "It's okay. I used to think this scar marked me. The mark of the banished prince, cursed to chase the Avatar forever. But lately, I've realized I'm free to determine my own destiny-" he paused. "Even if I'll never be free of my mark."

Katara had a crazy idea. It might work. It might not. But she was a healer. It was her instinct to help, soothe the pain away. "Maybe you could be free of it."

Zuko turned around to face Katara. What did she say? Was she playing a game with him? No. She sounded sincere. He felt a small glimmer of hope flash inside of him.

"What ?" he asked hopefully.

"I have healing abilities." Katara spoke in a slight whisper.

Zuko turned away, disappointed. His heart sunk down, his chest tightening painfully. "It's a scar. It can't be healed."

Katara reached under her shirt and held up the small, delicate vial that contained the water-from the Spirit Oasis.

"This is water from the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole." she explained. "It has special properties, so I've been saving it for something important."

Katara walked up to Zuko and spoke with a slight uncertainy in her voice. But she had to try. "I don't know if it would work, but…"

Zuko stared at her for a moment. Healing his scar? Forever? He imagined it, but it was hard. No shame. A chance to start over, with a clean slate. He closed his eyes, silently accepting the Waterbender's offer.

Katara placed her hand gently on Zuko's scar. It felt warm, rough against her fingers. Zuko felt relaxed, and she gently stoked his scar. Could she really heal it?

Carefully, she uncapped the vial and drew out the purest, bluest water she had ever seen. She covered her hand with the familar healing glove and slowly pressed it to his scar. It began to glow pure white.

Zuko felt a coolness at his scar, seeping into his face. Suddenly, slight pain pinched him. What in Agni? He gasped as he felt skin knit togther, dead skin cells renewing.

Katara watched, concentrating with all her might, as the scar faded and replacing it was soft, albastor, pale skin. His shriveled ear grew and slowly formed into a round, normal ear.

The water stopped glowing. She sighed in relief and smiled at Zuko's new face. He seemed...handsome.

Zuko opened his eyes. "Did it work?"

Katara gestured to the crystals. "See for yourself."

Zuko looked at his reflection and gasped aloud. His eyes brimmed with tears as small as droplets of rain. It was gone!

He suddenly crushed her towards him and buried his face in her hair, smelling a sweet scent that reminded him of spring rain. His voice was full of hope and tears and conviction as he spoke. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." she wrapped her arms around him. He smelled of faint smoke and was very warm. She could feel the smooth texture of his robes, strong arms circling her by the waist, his face brushing her hair.

"What is your name?" he whispered softly.

"Katara." she replied, as he began to rock her back and forth.

"Katara..." he pulled away, looking at her with thanks in his golden eyes. "Thank you. You have no idea what this means to me..." He brushed his hand, gathered loose strands of hair, and tucked them behind her ear. Katara closed her eyes, feeling his gentle touch stroke her hair. He whispered praises and thanks in her ear and he hugged her again.

Suddenly, the crystals shattered around them and they both jumped. They turned to see Iroh and Aang.

"What is going on here?" Aang demanded.

**AN: Hopefully I can post the next chapter soon! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for all your reviews, Story Alerts, and Favorites! Glad you all like this so much!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own "ATLA."**

**CHAPTER 2**

"Aang!" Katara exclaimed, slightly pulling away from Zuko, though she kept holding his hands. Aang was frowning at her and looked at Zuko. His eyebrows shot up high and he gasped. "Zuko? What happened to your scar?"

Iroh took a double take. Indeed, his nephew's scar was gone, with no evidence indicating that it had been there at all. Zuko was smiling slightly as he looked at Katara. Iroh raised an eyebrow at this. How long were they in that cave?

"Katara healed my scar." Zuko said proudly. She blushed in slight embarassment.

Iroh grinned at a surprised looking Katara. "That is very generous of you, miss! You're a Waterbender Healer, aren't you? You must be very powerful indeed!"

Katara flushed redder and shook her head. She nervously laughed. "No, no, it wasn't just me."

"You can heal scars?" Aang asked in surprise.

"No, I used the Spirit Oasis wager from the North Pole."

Katara was unprepared for the Airbender's explosion.

"How could you waste something so valuable on...him?" Aang's voice was filled with loathing, as if Zuko were a disease. "If you didn't even heal Jet with it-"

"STOP IT! JUST STOP!" Katara screamed. Iroh and Zuko jumped in surprise, watching tears roll down the crying Waterbender's face.

"I told you to never talk about this." Katara stammered as she tried to stop crying. She wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry that I didn't trust Jet until the end. It will always be one of my greatest regrets. He died before I could tell him-" Furiously, the Waterbender began to wipe her tears madly away as if she didn't want to relive the past. "I...forgave him..."

She choked and Zuko took a step to comfort her, but one deadly look from the Avatar faltered his steps. He knew Jet, but whatever goodness the Freedom Fighter leader showed the Avatar's group-especially Katara-baffled him completely. He decided not to mention this though.

Katara managed to stop sobbing, as Iroh looked at his nephew. Zuko was watching Katara with sympathy, but was glowering at the Avatar.

Iroh broke the silence and looked straight at Zuko. "Zuko, it's time to talk." He turned to Katara and Aang. "Go help your friends. We'll catch up with you!" Aang bowed respectfully to Iroh, shot a death glare at Zuko, and ran through the tunnel. Katara looked back at Zuko, who was looking at her sadly as if he didn't want to let her go. She bowed her head and closed her eyes, turning on her heel and walking away.

"Wait." Zuko called, before his mind could react. His next words tumbled out of his mouth almost pleadingly. "Come here."

Katara hesitated, but walked back to Zuko. He waited until she was close to him, close enough to grab her if she tried to go away again. He frowned slightly at this sudden thought. Why did he feel this way?

He looked at Katara and he felt his new face again. It felt odd, like your tooth falling out and you keep poking the hole with your tongue, as if you couldn't believe it was gone. It was smooth and perfect. And this girl had done this, rid him of his shame and struggle.

"I would like to repay you." he told her, grasping her hand in both hands. He covered her small, delicate hand in his large, strong ones. Zuko whispered in her ear. "I promise anything you would desire. What would you like? Coins? Jewels? Cloth? Food?-"

Katara gently interrupted him. "I don't want anything."

"You deserve it. I want to repay you."

"Zuko, I did it out of kindness from my heart. There is no need to pay me."

Zuko dropped his hands and fumbled his robes. He slowly drew out a short, polished ebony case. Placing it in Katara's hand, he unsheathed his uncle's pearl dagger.

"Here. Take this." he commanded. "I want you to have it. It's a gift. I simply want you to keep it." He turned the dagger around and looked at her. "Read the inscription."

"Never give up without a fight." she whispered in a hushed tone. She fingered it and tucked the dagger, with the cover on, into her robes. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." he answered, the words feeling foreign on his tongue. Zuko reached out and hugged Katara once more, gently burying his face in her hair. One of his hands rubbed her back.

"Thank you." he murmured. He placed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

Katara gasped, pulling away. She felt her face heat up and looked down. "I have to go."

Zuko felt as if he had been slapped. He grabbed her arm. "Stay."

"I have to help Aang and my friends."

"Katara, don't leave."

She turned around to face him and sighed. Why did he not want her to leave? Did he just want the one who healed his scar close by? Or her, Katara?

She remembered his promise, he'd give her anything she wanted. Katara never wanted anything except to beat the Fire Lord and restore balance. Wait, there's an idea-

"Aang needs a Firebending teacher." Katara said, looking into Zuko's eyes. She took his hand. "You can come with me and teach Aang."

He jerked himself away from her as if she had suggested for him to drink scorpion-snake venom. "No."

"Why?" she reached for him, but he struck her away and shouted at her. "I cannot betray my nation like that! I lost my honor and my country! Do you know what it's like to be homesick, Katara?"

"Yes I do!" Katara screamed. "Every day I miss my home! My people! But if your father succeeds in ending the war, there will be no home to miss!"

"You don't understand anything about betraying your people!"

"You can do what is right!"

"What's right? I have no idea now what's right or wrong! I'm not myself!"

"You are still Zuko."

"Prince Zuko or just plain Zuko? Can I just forget where I was raised?" he snarled. "Well, my answer is no!"

"You promised!" Katara shouted. "And if you break it, THAT IS NOT HONORABLE! Hell, you're not honorable! You can't fight against your nation that-" she cried out in pain as Zuko hit her.

Zuko hit her. The thought became a wave of shock. Slowly, she reached up and cupped her red cheek. Katara breathed in and out, turning away from him. She collapsed in the corner and buried her face in her knees.

"Zuko." Iroh's voice was hard, a strange thing compared to his optimistic, cheery voice. Zuko turned to Iroh and saw his uncle's eyes looking ashamed-of him.

"You are not the man you used to be, Zuko. You are stronger, wiser, and freer than you've ever been. And now you've come to the crossroads of your destiny." Iroh announced.

"You expect me to choose now?" Zuko snapped. Iroh shook his head.

"The crossroads of destiny come with challenges, Prince Zuko." Iroh placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder and looked at Katara in the corner. "Some choices are hard to make, but end in happiness."

Zuko also looked at the girl. He saw the crossroads. What he was born to do. What he could do. For honor. For justice. His father. Katara...

"I choose-" there was a shattering noise and Zuko jumped back with a cry as green crystals encased Iroh, only showing his head. Katara gasped in surprise as the crystals forced her to stand and trapped her. One sharply jabbed her in her arm.

Azula slid down, flanked by two Dai Li agents. "Hello, brother."

**And what will happen next?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks for all your reviews! Hope you enjoy! Please review!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own "ATLA"-alas,my dreams are shattered.**

**CHAPTER 3**

Azula slid in front of Zuko, who glared and clenched his hands into fists. He looked at the two captives encased in crystal. Iroh was silently standing, while Katara was struggling to free herself.

The Fire Princess smirked as she looked over his shoulder.

"Ah, Zuzu, you used to have friends, powerful and determined to carry on this grand revolution." she gestured towards Katara and Iroh with a haughty sniff. "Now look at what you're reduced to. Being friends with Uncle Failure and the Water Wench."

Zuko bristled. "Don't call them that!"

Azula laughed and Zuko looked up. A small hint of surprise shone in her eyes. "Zuko, what in hell happened to your scar?"

Zuko relished the rare stunned look in Azula's eyes. "That's for me to know, and for you never to find out."

Azula regained her composure and sneered. "Well, unless you agree to my proposal, you can have your scar back on your pretty face."

"What proposal?" he snapped.

Her tone turned into bargaining and determination. "The coup has been successfully carries out. I control the Dai Li now. On this day, I will bring Ba Sing Se down to its knees. But I will need your help."

"You liar!" Katara exclaimed angrily. "You can do this all by yourself and you're just a-" she gasped as a sharp edge of a crystal jabbed her in the side. Blood trickled down on the floor.

"Katara!" Zuko turned towards her to help her, perhaps relieve her of the pain by stroking her hair, but Azula's cold voice stopped him in his tracks.

"You will listen to me and stay still, or I'll tell the Dai Li to...injure her more. Surely you wouldn't want that?"

Zuko reluctantly turned around as Azula smirked in self-satisfaction. Zuko was so weak. He'd do anything to protect the people he cared about; this was his fatal flaw that would kill him in the end. But first things first...

"I need you Zuko." she allowed a desperate tone to coat her words and her features. "We can do this, only if we work together."

"It is just as Katara said, Azula. You can do this by yourself. You're powerful and manipulative and charismatic. I want no part of this. I will not help you." Katara slumped a little in relief. Zuko noticed, wishing he could give her a reassuring and gentle smile.

"I thought you would say that." Azula drawled. "But-"

"I will never join you. After what you did-you lied to me and attempted to arrest me and Uncle. You shot Uncle with lightning. You've ruined my life, so I'm not just going to crawl back to you!"

"Zuko, I'm offering you an oppurtunity. If you help with the downfall of the greatest Earth Kingdom stronghold, you'll be welcome back as a hero. Father will restore your honor, and you can have everything you want."

Zuko tried to ignore Azula, but inwardly he saw the logic in it. Father would do all those things-Ba Sing Se had been a thorn in the past Fire Lords' sides. It could never be defeated, but if he helped destroy it...

"The kind of redemption she offers is not for you!" Iroh exclaimed.

"Why don't you let him decide, Uncle?" Azula snapped.

She looked directly at Zuko, her voice turning smooth, almost seductive. "Don't you miss home? Feeding the turtleducks in the pond? The rich, savory feasts instead of meager items you don't have to beg for? The red silk blankets instead of your thin, scratchy ones? Crowds cheering as you ride a palinquin through streets, throwing flowers? Surely no one does that here. Being served and waited on hand and foot, instead of relying on other peasants? The hot weather, salty air from the seas, gold, jewels, power..."

Zuko closed his eyes. He missed his home, everything about it. He remembered every scent, every sight, every touch, every sound. He could almost taste the fire flakes on his tongue, hear his father's blessing, feel himself being pampered, hear his name being cheered, feel the warm air, feel the luxury around him, feel...like he was home.

Azula noticed his slightly dazed, dreamy expression and plowed ahead. "And when you come home, nothing will happen to Uncle or your Waterbender. Uncle can have his little teashop, or a fancy estate. The Water girl can be your personal servant, maybe your Imperial Concubine."

That snapped Zuko out of his daydream. Interrupting Katara's protest, he shouted, "I will never degrade her like that!"

Azula cocked her head, smiling inwardly. Ah, so her dear brother cared for the Waterbender. Interesting indeed! This could work to her advantage.

A blue flame appeared in the shape of a blade, under Katara's chin. She whimpered slightly as it began to burn her skin.

"As I said, she could be under your protection. Nothing will happen to her if you join me. If not-" the blade slipped under her throat and cut into the flesh. More crystals encased the girl and stabbed her. Katara bit her lip, trying not to scream. She felt tears forming as more blood began to drip and more skin began to burn her neck.

"Don't hurt her!" Zuko commanded, starting to go towards her, but crystals rooted his feet to the ground.

Azula smiled at him innocentely. "Then choose wisely." She extinguished the flame and the crtysals stopped jabbing Katara. The Waterbender tried to hold in her tears of relief.

She walked out of one of the tunnels with her agents, hands placed behind her back.

Zuko broke free of his restraints and groaned.

Katara looked up and saw determination in his gaze after Azula left. It scared her. Like he was the Old Zuko again, about to capture the Avatar.

_Spirits, no..._

Zuko looked straight at her and his eyes locked with hers.

"Katara." he said.

Fire blasted towards her. Katara screamed.

**AN: ****Cliff ending! Review if you want to see what happens next. Hint-the battle scene will be next!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! Here's angst!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own "Avatar: the Last Airbender." **

**CHAPTER 4**

The crystals around Katara's body shattered. She gasped, feeling no burns and no pain. Katara took a tiny step, but flinched as her side stung. She

was bleeding. Zuko gasped softly and pulled off his robe. He walked towards her, stuffed the robe into a ball, and pressed it against the wound. He

somehow managed to tie the wadded cloth against her body by tying the sleeves around her small waist. She smiled softly at him. Zuko felt his

heart flutter slightly. He pulled her in for a gentle hug. The Waterbender's arms wound around his waist and he reveled in the feeling of her soft

flesh against his.

He leaned in and did the most insane thing he'd ever done in his life: Zuko kissed Katara. Katara startled as she felt warm lips on hers. They gently

caressed hers and pressed firmly. She murmured with slight confusion, but she melted like candle wax into his warm arms. Katara brushed his hair

out of his eyes, closing her eyes. His hair was rough, but with a hint of smoothness to define him as a prince. His warm hands rubbed her back.

Zuko breathed in her intoxicating scent. Katara smelled of faint roses. But this was no cheap, disgusting perfume. It was sweet and reminded him of

strolling through the gardens with his mother. He smiled as Katara deepened the kiss. But no. He felt a sharp stab in his mind. He could never love

Katara. Zuko had seen the madness and determination in Azula's eyes. She would indeed do anything to win Ba Sing Se even...kill. She could hurt

anyone he cared about. Including Katara.

He slowly pulled away, savoring the tingle on his lips, as if he had tiny firecrackers dancing on them. Zuko made his choice. He will join the Avatar's

group. He will fight his sister and the Dai Li. He will save Ba Sing Se. But he had to get Katara out. He could not fight with her close. It was too much

of a distraction, and he feared for her safety.

"Katara, you have to leave." Zuko tenderly stroked her cheek.

"I will fight with you." she protested.

"No."

"No?" Katara asked, a hint of anger creeping in her eyes. "You think I can't take care of myself?"

"Listen to me. Azula is really determined to get this city. She found out to move me to her side. She knows my weakness. Uncle is my weak point. I will do anything to keep him safe. And the same..._for you."_

Zuko's voice trailed off.

"Why?" Katara asked. "Do you see me as a debt to be repaid or me, just Katara?"

"Just Katara." Zuko assured her.

He let go of her and started to push her towards the tunnel where Iroh and Aang had arrived.

"Go. Get out of here. Don't look back."

"Zuko-" She was suddenly grabbed by the shoulders and gently shook.

"Promise me! Promise me you'll leave! Promise!" Zuko hissed, trying to plead with her. She couldn't stay; someone will die tonight. He had an uneasy foreboding at the pit of his stomach that someone will not survive.

Katara was stunned at the vehemence at his plea. Did he actually care for her? Or did he just want her out of the way?..._no._ She saw caring and something else in his gaze.

"You will get out of here! _Promise me!"_ Katara nodded slowly. Zuko's face fell in relief and he crushed her towards him for one last kiss. It was long,

but chaste and very, very sweet. They pulled away and Zuko gestured towards the tunnel. Katara stepped into the darkness and began to walk.

* * *

"Nephew?" Iroh ran to keep up with Zuko. "Are you sure you did the right thing?"

"I did." Zuko followed the sounds of battle-lightning being shot, water whoosing angrily, cracks and rumbles of earth, and the explosions.

Iroh knew his nephew. He had sent the girl away so she'd be safe. Zuko knew the girl was a strong and capable warrior, but he refused to let her

get hurt. Katara should have been allowed to stay and fight, but Zuko's stubborness had axes that option. Zuko ran into the battle between Azula

and Aang. Azula was laughing, but hiding her exhaustion. Aang was proving to be a difficult opponent. The Dai Li were starting to join in, hammering

attacks at the Avatar. He danced and jumped and flipped as he dusted the elite Earthbenders. Zuko shot fire, bringing the battle to a standstill.

"You have made your choice?" Azula smiled. Soon, she will have everything and her older brother will be in her grasp. As soon as Ozai died, she

would kill her brother and rule the Fire Nation. And the one thing she would enjoy much is seeing the look on her betrayed, pitiful fool as he died-_no!_

Zuko brought his arm forward and produced a large fire blast at his sister.

"No! You betrayed our country!" Azula shouted angrily.

"I know what I'm doing!" Zuko replied angrily. "And I brought back-up!" Iroh charged in and began to help take down the Dai Li, as Azula's eyes shone with rage and murder.

"Where is Katara?" the Avatar roared at Zuko, knocking Zuko over with an air punch. "What have you done with her?"

Zuko tried to concentrate on avoiding and defending himself against Aang's attacks, and not getting fried by Azula, who was shooting blue fire at him. "I sent her away! She couldn't-I wouldn't-she will get hurt if she joined this battle!" Zuko was ducking and dancing his way through the volley of fire and air. He felt fire graze his arm, but he couldn't stop to nurse it when he flipped to avoid an air whip.

"She could take care of herself!" Zuko ducked a lightning attack, running from the explosion. The force threw him against the crystals. He felt warm liquid trickle down his arm. "You don't know my sister, Avatar! She can _kill_ Katara if she wants to! Believe me, this is the fate of Ba Sing Se _tonight!_ She would-"

Zuko gasped as Azula's next attack sent him skidding into the river. Aang believed him. He saw the desire and determination in Azula's eyes as she fought, tooth and nail. The Fure Princess wanted this city, to see it burn into ashes, to see it conquered. He will not let it happen! Iroh was busy battling the Dai Li, so he could not even shoot a fire blast at Azula to help his nephew. Aang was trying to attack Azula and the Dai Li at the same time.

Zuko kept fighting back, but Azula shot a lightning bolt into the water. It traveled through the water and-_Oh Agni, that hurts!_ Pain shot through him

and he heard himself scream a little in pain. Electricity coursed through his body and he felt shocks jabbing at his body. He felt himself fall...into the

river. He could hear Iroh cry out _"Zuko!"_, Azula laughing in triumph, Aang screaming in fear for Zuko to get up.

Blackness. Cool water surrounding him.___ Katara._ He chose an image to put in his head as he lay facedown in the river, drained of strength and power.

_Katara smiling at Zuko as he kissed her...the sweet scent of her...her soft hair coursing down her back...her soft lips... __"Zuko! no!"_

___Who was that?_ He heard splashing. He felt himself being turned over, weight on his chest, soothing water lapping on his body...

**AN: Review for the final battle!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks for all your amazing reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**You should know the drill-I don't own "ATLA."**

**CHAPTER 5**

Katara raced down through the tunnel and fell on her knees at the edge of a river. She tore off Zuko's makeshift bandage and healed her stabbed wound, also the burn mark on her throat. Sighing in relief as the cool water healed her, she wondered what to do.

She wanted to go back. She wanted to help Zuko fight for Ba Sing Se. But he had sent her away, making her promise she'd leave. She could never break a promise; it was not honorable.

Wait. There was a loophole. Zuko had told her she had to leave.

He didn't mention for her to not come back.

She rose from the river and began to run back towards the tunnels, leaving Zuko's robe at the creek's edge. Soon after she left the room where she has healed Zuko, she heard booming and yelling. Katara rushed into the cave as Zuko, standing in the river, fell.

"Zuko!" she blocked a blue fire wave, drawing up water from the river. She sensed Zuko's heart in the river, her element telling her that his heartbeat was slowly beating; his body was shutting down. Katara raced towards Zuko, fending off lightning attacks. One singed her hair, but she did not stop until she reached Zuko.

"Zuko, wake up...please." Katara whispered as she healed his body. "Zuko..." He was badly hurt, with lightning running through him, and bruises and cuts. She dipped her hands into the water again and placed it on his chest. It glowed pale blue.

Zuko stirred and he saw blue eyes looking at his face. She gasped, engulfing him in her arms whispering "Zuko, Zuko, you're okay..." Zuko smiled at her and stroked her hair. "Thank you, Katara." Katara hauled him up to his feet and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're welcome."

Suddenly he shoved her out of the way as a pinwheel attack from Azula shot towards her. He blocked it with a quick arc of fire and charged into the fray again. Zuko rushed in to help Aang battle the Fire Princess. Katara and Iroh began to attack the Dai Li.

Using her octopus arms around her, she took out many of the agents, throwing then against the walls or freezing them in place. Iroh was knocking them back with fire. Katara's hair began to loosen as she fended off the Dai Li with her water tentacles.

Zuko and Aang worked as a team against Azula. Despite being outnumbered, Azula was holding her own. Aang was trying to knock Azula off balance with an Earthbending wave as Zuko drew fire whips in the air and lashed them out at his sister. Katara grinned as she saw Zuko adopting her octopus form, but with fire.

Zuko waved the eight "arms," making Azula twist and dance and shoot off blue fire shields to avoid them. A couple bounced off her armor, but some struck the unprotected skin. Aang took advantage as Azula stumbled a bit back and Waterbended a wave that knocked her into the river.

Katara froze Azula in as the boys closed in, but one of the Dai Li knocked her into one of the crystals. She gasped as she felt her hair fall loose around her shoulders and bruises on her back.

"Katara!" Zuko yelled, but Katara covered her back with glowing water and healed herself. Iroh rushed to help Katra, making fire dragons and shooting them out hordes of Dai Li.

Soon all the combats had either burns, cuts, or bruises; some had all of the three. Aang's left sleeve and scarf was burned, leaving red flesh. He had the worst of the injuries-burns, bruises, and cuts. Zuko had bruises from the Dai Li's stone fists and burns from his sister. Katara had multiple bruises and a minor burn on her shoulder. Iroh didn't have a lot of injuries, but he had bruises on his arms and back.

Katara covered Aang with a "water dress" and healed some injuries before Azula's fire evaporated it into steam.

"Stop cheating, peasant!" Azula snarled as she shot a lightning bolt at her. Missing a serious burn by inches, Katara darted to the side. The blast exploded behind her, knocking her into the river. She drew water into icicles, stabbing or pinning the Dai Li.

"Uncle!" Zuko yelled as Iroh was knocked over with a large rock wave. Katara began to heal Iroh, as he was beginning to bleed, as she covered them with an ice shield. It didn't hold up for very long; many stone daggers flew and shattered the ice.

"Take care of Azula, Aang!" Zuko shouted, running over to protet Katara and Iroh. He shot arcs, waves, whips, and blasts of fire at the agents. Katara finished up, weakened from the multiple healing and her own injuries.

One of the cave walls exploded. Toph and Sokka charged in. Sokka was holding up his boomerang, throwing it at Azula, who was taken by surprise as it sliced her shoulder. Brandishing his machete, Sokka began to fight the Dai Li. Toph was going to help Aang with Azula, tossing boulders at her. Katara and Zuko stood back to back as more agents arrived. They fought off the Dai Li with skill and quickness, lashing out eternal and fire. They danced around each other, some combined attacks sending a group of ten Dai Li flying into one of the crystal walls.

"Nice one!" Aang yelled, as he began to create a water wave. Sokka and Toph saw Zuko, beginning to race towards him in attack. Aang shouted, "No! He's on our side!" Toph sensed that he was telling the truth and pulled Sokka back as he slashed at the banished prince with his club.

Toph, Sokka, Zuko, and Iroh battled the Dai Li. Aang and Katara fought Azula together. Azula and her agents were tiring; most of the Dai Li had been knocked out. Panting, Azula fired a comet of fire at Katara, who screamed as the flames licked her clothes. She jumped into the river, putting out the fire, but already weak.

"Katara!" Zuko rushed from the battle and held Katara as she fell into the water. He had a burn on his chest and many other injuries, but he still held Katara to his chest. He placed her in the river for her to heal herself, gently holding her in place. Katara was healing slowly when Azula advanced on Aang.

A powerful blue fire blast knocked Aang into a large crystal. His tattoos and eyes glowed.

"What is going on?" Azula demanded, as wind began to whip inside the cave. She gasped as Aang rose from the ground, the wind blasting the rest of the agents into the walls. Azula screamed in rage, and pointed two fingers at the Avatar's back.

Zuko saw everything-the lightning forming, Katara groaning in pain as the water lapped at her wounds, his uncle gasping for breath, the group watching Aang with amazement and shock, and Aang in the Avatar State, unaware of his sister. He felt his feet running and jumping in the air, felt his arm catch the lighting, felt the engery go down his stomach and out through the other hand at Azula's chest-

Azula fell silently, crumbling on the ground.

Aang came back to normal and gaped at Zuko. "You saved my life."

"It's nothing, really, I just redirected the-"

"You're a great person, Zuko." Iroh spoke up. "You chose your destiny."

Zuko bowed to his uncle and looked at his sister. "Is she...dead?"

Toph put her hand on he ground. "No, she's just heavily knocked out."

The Gaang restrained her, and Iroh paralyzed her limbs with a few of Ty Lee's special jabs.

A groan from the river interupted their sighs and cheers if relief.

"Katara." the Gaang gathered around the healed, yet weak, Waterbender. Katara smiled up at them, her gaze landing on Zuko. "Thank you."

Then she closed her eyes with a small smile on her face.

**AN: Review for the last chapter! **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Wow, I'm sad to see this fanfic go! Thanks for all your Favorites, Alerts, and reviews! Here is the final chapter of "Crossroads of Challenges"!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own "ATLA."**

**CHAPTER 6**

Katara woke up, turning around in her bed. She looked around her surroundings. White, white, everywhere. The bed she was lying in was white and she had many blankets pied up on her. She looked down and saw that she was in a loose green dressing gown. Opening it slightly, she saw white bandages, her skin smelling of bitter medicine.

"You're awake." she looked up to see familiar golden eyes gazing down at her.

"Zuko?" she whispered. Zuko nodded, gathering her gently in his arms. He was sitting on a wooden stool near the head of her bed, apparently keeping watch over her. Zuko lifted her up to place her back to his chest on his lap. He picked up a comb beside her bed and began to brush her hair. Katara leaned into his touch, sighing with contentment. Zuko was combing out the tangles when a nurse walked in. She was dressed in a white robe and had green hairs with black hair.

"Zuko, you shouldn't let her be sitting up!" she chided, lifting Katara from his lap and placing her on the bed. "Goodness, after all those injuries, I'm surprised she's awake by now. How are you feeling, my dear?" She urned to Katara, who weakly smiled.

"Good, but...how long was I out? Where's Azula? What happened?" she asked.

"You were out for one day and on night. The princess is locked securely in a metal cell; most of the Earth King's guards and your Earthbending friend are keeping watch. She's sedated, though she still can be dangerous. Her accomplices are locked up separate from her." the nurse walked to the door and called for a light broth for Katara. She walked back in and smiled at Zuko, who was holding Katara's hand.

"You are a lucky girl, Katara. You've had almost everyone watching over you. The Avatar and your brother were here for quite a long time; they're now working on the plans for the invasion with Iroh. Your friend Toph came for a little while on her break. They brought you these gifts-" she waved to two bags of Earth Kingdom sweets (rock candy mostly), panda lilies, and a cup with a packet of jasmine tea inside. "But this young man wouldn't leave at all, even to discuss war plans or eat or sleep! When he ate, he always ate with you and brought a little meal for you in case you woke up. He wouldn't leave, except to go to the bathroom or when I had to change your bandages." Zuko flushed a little red with embarrassment.

"You didn't sleep?" Katara scolded Zuko softly. "Just because of me?"

"Katara, your injuries were bad! Why did you waste all your injuries healing others? You neglected _yourself,_ with all those burns and bruises and cuts..." he sighed, shaking his head.

"Here's your broth, dear." the nurse came with a steaming bowl of delicious-smelling broth. She sat it in Zuko's hands and left with a "I'll be back to check on you later; I have other patients to attend to."

Zuko helped Katara sit up on her pillows, tenderly beginning to feed her. He even dabbed her mouth a bit after she accidently dribbled some out.

Katara silently ate her meal, with Zuko feeding her. When the bowl was empty, he set it aside and began to brush her hair again. "Such nice, soft hair."

"Even for a peasant's." she teased him. He chuckled a little. "Even for a peasant's."

"Zuko, why do you care about me so much?" Katara asked when he finished and sat down next to her on the bed. "I know you said you only cared for me, not because I healed your scar, but-"

"I admired you. When I first saw you in the South Pole, you were so defiant in those eyes, even if you were afraid. You had fighting spirit to rival the Fire Nation's. And in the catacombs, you were so kind and gentle...no one's ever touched this scar."

"How did you get it?"

Zuko's face darkened a bit. "I'll tell you."

* * *

"I'm sorry." Katara whispered. "No wonder you wanted your scar gone."

"And it is, thanks to you." Zuko smiled and felt his new face. He rubbed his newly healed cheek against hers, pulled back, and leaned in. Katara closed her eyes, feeling breath on her face, and leaned in to meet Zuko's lips-

The door banged open and they both jerked back to see Aang holding a panda lilly in his hand. His face was startled and a bit angry.

_"Aang!"_ Katara exclaimed. Zuko nodded silently.

"Well, I heard you were awake so I got you this-" he gestured towards the flower with his free hand. "but I suppose you wouldn't want it now." He tossed it to the ground and began to walk off.

"Aang!" she started to stand up, but winced as her side throbbed in pain. Zuko let her lean on him as he slowly brought her up to her feet and handed her a cane. She nodded at him and started to hobble after Aang. She found him in an empty corridor, gripping the flower in her hand. "Aang, wait."

"You might as well throw that away." he muttered.

"I won't. It's beautiful." she carefully placed it behind her ear. "See?"

He didn't look at her. "How long have you and Zuko been together? Were you planning on handing me over to the Fire Nation anytime soon? In fact-" he shoved a hand towards her. "go ahead and do it. Azula's cell is-"

"How dare you!" Katara hissed, not wanted to be heard. "I have never plotted against you. This is new, so new I haven't had a clue how it worked out."

Aang seemed to relax, but stiffened again at a new thought. "Why were you guys kissing?"

She sighed. "Like I said, it's new to us."

He threw his hands up in the air angrily. "Great! Just _great!_ How could you not have seen?"

"What?" she asked innocently.

He glared at her. _"ME!_ We kissed! We hugged! _I gave up the Avatar State for you!"_

Katara felt a jolt of surprise. "But you went into it in the caves-"

"Because you were injured! I cared for you longer than Zuko had!"

"Look, Aang, I'm sorry." she turned her face to his, startled to see tears running down his cheeks. "I admit, I _once_ loved you, but...the cave...it was impulse. We had to get out of there, and it was my crazy idea. When I realized all you had to do was put the torch out...I felt foolish. Aang, I'm so sorry. I'm not the one for you and you aren't the one for me."

She walked away, not knowing what else to do.

* * *

About a week and a half later, Katara was loading things up on Appa. The invasion plans were safe from the Fire Nation, the said plans were amplified, and the invasion was ready to attack on the eclipse. All the Gaang (plus Iroh and Zuko) had to do was go undercover and meet the groups at the Black Cliffs. The reason for undercover was to hopefully get more insight and information, and so that their location would not be tracked.

"I can't believe it's almost done." Toph commented.

"The invasion isn't going to be easy." Zuko said, who had given the hiding places around the City Plaza in case the royals went into hiding. Iroh had told them, in great detail, how the military worked (on the inside) and various techniques.

"I know. Only eight minutes to defeat the Fire Lord." Aang gloomily mumbled. On top of Katara "dumping" him, the invasion was starting to pressure the young Avatar.

"We will help you." Katara comforted him. The Gaang nodded.

* * *

_Five years later..._

The invasion had been a success. They had won. Ozai was dead. The war was finally over. Everything was at peace and as Zuko had promised as the new Fire Lord "an era of peace, love, and kindness." He had smiled briefly at Katara-

"Fire Lord Zuko, will you take Princess Katara of the Water Tribes to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the priests from both nations, water and fire, asked.

Under the green glow of the crystals, Zuko turned to his bride. "I do."

"And will you, Katara, take Zuko to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Avatar Aang asked her. He was holding his fiance's, Toph, hand, with Sokka grabbing his wife Suki's arm in suspense. Hakoda and Gran-Gran were there, smiling through tears of joy. Iroh was grinning at the thought of many grandchildren to spoil. It was a simple ceremony, under the catacombs of Ba Sing Se, the place of their first love shared, with only family and friends. They all leaned forward to hear-

"I do." Katara nodded.

"You may kiss the bride!" everyone shouted in unison.

Zuko dramatically whipped off the veil off of his new wife's face and Katara leaned in closely.

They kissed, forever being bound to one another, having overcome their crossroads of challenges.

**AN: The End! **


End file.
